Let There Be Love
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Serie de Drabbles R/Hr Post DH. No soy buena para los summaries así que pasen y lean, please! Nº10! FINAL...
1. Paz

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling...

_Esto no sé de donde surgió. Hace bastante lo quería subir, pero no me animaba ¬¬.. El pecho a la bala jaja.. Así que acá está, tengo preparados cinco más._

* * *

**I**

**Paz  
**

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaban lentamente la escalera de caracol, como si todas las extremidades de sus cuerpos pesaran diez veces más de lo normal. Pero ya había pasado todo. Sentían un alivio mezclado con un pesar insostenible en sus pechos. Las pérdidas que habían sufrido nublaban aquella "felicidad", aquella tranquilidad que empezaba a asomarse lentamente.

Familias enteras habían quedado devastadas. Los Weasley habían perdido un hijo, un hermano… ninguno de los tres quería hablar de aquello. Fred… era impensable que Fred hubiese muerto… increíble… A Ron le daba vueltas la cabeza y aunque él lo haya visto morir, no podía creerlo. 'Fred no murió. No pudo haber muerto' se repetía constantemente mirando hacia el final de cada uno de los pasillos por donde pasaban, teniendo la esperanza de encontrárselo. Hermione, estaba preocupada por él… lo veía perdido, sabía que él la necesitaba… tanto como ella a él, pero ahora no veía sus problemas… no importaba el hecho de que no veía a sus padres por casi un año… ansiaba verlos, es verdad, pero no podía pensar en ella. No en ese momento.

Harry se sentía contrariado… sí, todo había terminado pero ¿a qué precio? Hogwarts olía a muerte, a dolor… se escuchaban llantos por todas partes… no podía soportar eso, a pesar de que por primera vez tenía la posibilidad de concretar un futuro. Los rostros de las personas que habían dado su vida por esa causa circundaban su mente de manera constante. Sus padres, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco… Fred y todos los demás. Gente que no merecía haber muerto. Sus lugares nunca iban poder ser reemplazados, lo sabían; sabían con firmeza, a pesar de que les hubiera gustado creer lo contrario, que ninguno de ellos volvería. Pero la vida continuaba, y ellos debían empezar a vivirla sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ya eran libres.

En un momento Ron se recargó contra una pared, dejando los otros dos sorprendidos y se derrumbó, llorando. Harry no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por la pérdida de los Weasley. Sólo él debería haber muerto. Al ver a su amigo sollozando sobre el pecho de Hermione, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Perdón – susurró mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Ron levantó la cabeza y se enjugó las lágrimas.

- Perdón… yo… yo debería haber muerto...

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gruñó Ron. Se levantó, ayudado por Hermione que lloraba también.

- Basta, Harry… sabíamos que esto podía pasar… todos nosotros sabíamos que podíamos… podíamos morir… - dijo temblando Hermione.

Los tres continuaron su camino sin decir mucho.

- Chicos – Harry rompió el silencio – No tuve la oportunidad, o mejor dicho… si la tuve… pero, bueno… Gracias… - Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo soltó un leve sollozo y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza; Ron lo miró por un momento y se acercó palmeando su espalda.

- No tienes por qué agradecernos a nosotros, Harry – empezó Ron – gracias a ti… de ahora en más todo será mucho mejor… - Harry lo miró y lo abrazó.

- Yo les pido mil perdones… a los dos, no deberían haberme acompañado… sé que es tarde para decir esto porque ya sufrieron – dijo separándose del abrazo – los lastimaron… yo lo lamento mucho… lamento mucho que tu familia, Ron, se haya tenido que meter en esto… si yo me hubiese entregado antes, quizás él…

- Si él estuviera vivo estoy seguro que te daría un golpe o te haría tragar una caja de pastillas vomitivas, Harry… así que deja eso…

- Hermione, lo de…

- Ella ya no tiene importancia – lo interrumpió nerviosa – siempre va a ser una parte horrible de mi memoria… pero ahora, creo que es mejor que me haya tocado a mí y no a ustedes…

- ¡No digas estupideces, Hermione! – bramó Ron – ¡eso no debería haber ocurrido! Tú no debías…

- Ya… - sonrió derrotada. Ron cerró la boca y siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo me quedo aquí – señaló el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que dormía profundamente - ¿Puedo pasar? – la despertó. La mujer sonrió y abrió su retrato con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar… ¿no? – dijo Ron con la voz muy ronca tratando de no mirar a Hermione que tampoco parecía muy cómoda.

- Si… - respondió – vamos junto al lago… supongo que no habrá nadie a estas horas.

El camino fue de lo más incómodo. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, pero cuando se cruzaban sus miradas disimulaban de una manera increíble. El lago, tal como lo había pronosticado Hermione estaba desierto. Se sentaron bajo la copa de un árbol y se quedaron mucho tiempo sin decir nada, como si necesitaran eso. Paz. Pero no se olvidaban del motivo por el cual estaban allí. Hermione miró a Ron, estaba lleno de cortes en la cara, magullado y con la ropa raída; él la miró, petrificándola con sus ojos azules, y descubrió lo mismo. Ella acercó su mano despacio a la suya y la tomó. Le acarició el dorso de ésta, y centró su mirada al lago.

- Hermione… - susurró el chico, luego de haber reaccionado. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó despacio y la abrazó, tal como lo había hecho en el entierro de Dobby. Ella apoyó su cabeza su pecho y sollozó por un rato más. - ¿Qué haremos? – rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desentendida, con los ojos fuera de órbita deshaciéndose del abrazo.

- ¿Qué haremos después de hoy? ¿Con todo esto que pasó, con mis padres, los tuyos… con… con nosotros? – la miró a los ojos y sintió que podía estar mucho tiempo así. Había sido un tonto en no haberle dicho antes todo lo que la quería. Aún no se lo decía, ni sabía cómo en realidad.

- Tus padres te necesitan, tienes que estar a su lado todo el tiempo que puedas; mis padres… iré a buscarlos cuando pueda, no creo que ahora sea el momento… quiero estar contigo y con tu familia… – una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, Ron se la enjugó con el pulgar mientras le daba todo el apoyo que la chica necesitaba sólo con la mirada. – Bueno… nosotros… - Hermione miró el suelo por un momento, Ron le levantó la cabeza tomándola suavemente de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres… quieres ser… mi novia? – preguntó poniéndose colorado.

- Si, Ron… - sonrió. El chico se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó despacio en los labios. Como si quisiera que ese momento no terminase nunca. Estar con ella era lo único que le brindaría consuelo. Él la quería, la amaba. Quería gritarlo, abrazarla y quedarse así sin querer que existiera en el mundo otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos. Se olvidó por un momento de la tristeza que producía un pesar en su pecho. Se separó un poco y la miró nuevamente. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Acarició su rostro nuevamente, haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Yo… yo te amo, Hermione - soltó sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione lo tomó por la cara y disminuyó la distancia que los separaba.

- Y yo a ti… - a pesar que en un principio se sonrojó, trató de liberarse y lo besó tiernamente. Luego lo abrazó y se refugió en su pecho cerrando los ojos. La paz había llegado. Al fin.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado,

Por favor dejen **Reviews**, me sirven mucho para mejorar y sinceramente me alegran el día...

Muchísimas Gracias por llegar hasta acá,

Un Beso,

**Sz**


	2. Toda la vida

_Bueno, como dije acá subo la segunda... digamos que planeaba poner otra, pero con mi estado de ánimo esta me pareció mejor... Así que ahí va._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los peronajes son de Jo Rowling, etc...

* * *

**II**

**Toda la Vida**

Hermione había llegado ese día a La Madriguera. Ron estaba extasiado recostado en su cama, sonriendo después de un mes sin ella. Un mes en el que Hermione había recuperado a sus padres, Kingsley la había acompañado una semana después de los funerales y les había restaurado la memoria. Un mes largo… en el que Ron no había hecho más que tratar de apoyar a su familia lo más que podía. La ausencia de Fred se hacía notar demasiado en su casa. George vagaba llorando por todos los rincones, haciéndose el fuerte cuando lo veían, mostrando sonrisas enormes, que ocultaban una gran depresión, en Sortilegios Weasley… Su madre también no hacía más que llorar… aunque hacía poco les había llegado una noticia que les había alegrado en parte su existencia… iba a nacer otro Weasley. Bill y Fleur estaban esperando su primer bebé; por lo menos había un ápice de esperanza de que la familia, los Weasley, volverían a ser un poco más como antes.

El pelirrojo se durmió rápidamente, puesto que Harry dormía ahora en la habitación de Bill mientras ponía en condiciones Grimmauld Place.

- ¡Ron levántate! - esos gritos le resultaban muy lejanos, casi ni se inmutó. – ¡Idiota! ¡Levántate! – su hermana lo sacudió, él se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

- Déjame en paz, Ginevra… - dijo con la voz ronca, sin percatarse de nada.

- Es Hermione, pedazo de imbécil… ¡levántate, maldita sea! – gritó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo saltando de la cama, al pelirrojo le había dado un vuelco el corazón.

- Ven rápido – dijo Ginny llorosa. Lo condujo hasta el primer piso, donde estaban su madre y Harry consternados. Entró corriendo por poco y la vio, retorciéndose en la cama, en medio de una pesadilla aparentemente, tenía la cara llena de sudor y lágrimas. – No la podemos despertar… - Ron se hincó al lado de la cama y la tomó de la mano.

- Hermione… - le susurró.

- La encontramos… la encontramos… - sollozó la chica aún dormida. A Harry y a Ron se les cayó el alma a los pies.

- Está teniendo una pesadilla de… - empezó Harry.

- Si, de ella… - Ron se acercó a la cara de su novia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Yo estoy aquí, Hermione... tranquila – acarició su frente y de poco la chica fue reaccionando. La señora Weasley miraba aterrada aún la escena, sin entender nada, y Ginny no decía nada, sólo abrazaba a Harry. La castaña se abrazó a Ron aún llorando, él le acarició el pelo con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarla. – Ella ya no está, no te puede volver a hacer mal… - le besó la frente y le enjugó las lágrimas con lo pulgares.

- Ella está aquí – señaló su cabeza – Ron…

- Todo estará bien – le susurró al oído. La chica se abrazó con más fuerza a él a él, llorando desconsoladamente – Shh… tranquila – acarició su enmarañado cabello, esta vez recogido en una coleta – estamos aquí contigo… yo estoy contigo, Hermione… - la chica sólo asintió escondida en el pecho del pelirrojo, como si no se quisiera ir nunca de ese lugar. – Mamá… me quedaré con ella hasta que vea que esté bien ¿de acuerdo? – Molly asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que le prepare un té?

- No… Creo que ya está dormida… no creo que sea necesario… - Molly asintió con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos ¿sería orgullo? Notaba que su hijo estaba creciendo, que en ese último año había madurado muchísimo, y confiaba en él. Se fue sin hacer mucho ruido, saludando a los presentes. Ron una vez más acarició la frente de Hermione, que respiraba pausadamente sobre su pecho. Se acomodó en el respaldar de la cama mientras su novia dormía más tranquila rodeada por sus brazos, cerró los ojos y una lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta resbalar por su nariz.

- No entiendo lo que ocurre… si me pueden explicar que ocurrió sería de mucha ayuda – dijo Ginny. Su hermano abrió los ojos y la miró con tristeza. Harry la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en su cama.

- Bellatrix… la torturó… - dijo Ron en un susurro acariciándole la espalda a Hermione y mirando como dormía. Le besó la frente.

Harry le explicó todo lo ocurrido a Ginny con todos los detalles posibles, ella los miraba en intervalos horrorizada.

- Yo hubiese preferido que…

- Tú no pudiste hacer nada, Ron… era imposible que lo hicieras, ella estaba ensañada con Hermione porque es hija de muggles… Bellatrix era una maníaca, estaba loca, Ron… - lo interrumpió su amigo. – Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

- No… no la dejaré…

- No puedes estar así con ella toda la vida, amigo… ella está bien…

- Si que puedo estar con ella toda la vida, y lo haré – dijo Ron con los ojos brillándole – no la dejaré nunca y no voy a permitir que le pase otra vez algo así… - Hermione se movió y se estrechó un poco más contra él, aún dormida.

- Tienes tiempo para estar con ella, tú mismo lo dijiste… toda la vida… yo la cuidaré, Ron… no te preocupes, de verdad… - le dijo su hermana tranquilizándolo. Ron accedió, muy a su pesar. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Hermione que se aferraba a él.

- Yo estaré aquí… - le dio un beso en la frente, al cual ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras dormía, y salió despacio de la habitación.

- Ella estará bien, no te preocupes – le dijo Harry una vez afuera, luego de darle un beso fugaz a Ginny.

- Si, lo sé… - le respondió, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Durante esa noche no pudo dormir, se quedó dando vueltas en la cama y haciendo rondas por fuera de la habitación de Ginny para ver que Hermione no estuviese soñando otra vez. Cuando una tenue luz comenzó a asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, se levantó a ducharse, no tenía caso quedarse acostado. La ducha le sentó muy bien, quizás hasta le quitaría el aspecto demacrado que tenía por no haber dormido. Se calzó unos jeans rotos y una camisa que arremangó hasta los codos. Había empezado a llover y todo se había tornado más frío. Caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana y esta vez entreabrió la puerta. A la primera que divisó fue a Ginny, que dormía profundamente enroscada en una pila de sábanas. En la cama que estaba a la izquierda de la pelirroja, Hermione respiraba pausadamente. Lo primero que pudo ver Ron era que ella había tirado todas las sábanas al piso y estaba destapada. Se adentró despacio, tomó las sábanas y la cubrió con suavidad. Se quedó en cuclillas junto a ella y la observó dormir. Verdaderamente la amaba, no iba a permitir jamás que le ocurriera algo.

- Nunca más sufrirás, Hermione – le susurró quitando un mechón rebelde de su frente. La chica arrugó los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Ron – Lo lamento… no quise despertarte – ella le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, amor… - a Ron le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar esa palabra, le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Vuelve a dormir ¿si? Anoche no dormiste bien… y todavía es muy temprano… Recién son las seis.

- ¿Tú te levantaste temprano? ¿Más temprano que tu madre? ¿Un sábado? – preguntó dando un salto en la cama. Abrió los ojos y lo miró – Ron…

- Es que quería levantarme temprano así arreglaba unas cosas… - empezó mintiendo descaradamente.

- No me mientas, Ronald… - lo interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿No dormiste por mi culpa?

- Amor… no llores – le acarició el rostro enjugándole las lágrimas que caían lentamente – No pude dormirme… pero no estoy cansado ¿si? No te pongas así, por favor… no sé que hacer… - Hermione le sonrió – a ver… hazte a un lado…

- ¿Qué? Ron… tu madre… no, olvídalo… - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

- Es demasiado temprano para que se levante mamá… Además, no vamos a hacer nada… - sonrió – hazte a un lado... – Hermione lo miró por un segundo y le hizo un lugar bufando. Ron se acostó sonriendo y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, ella acomodó la cabeza en su pecho - Te amo – susurró besándole la frente.

- Yo también, Ron – levantó la cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios – pero creo que si tu madre te ve aquí nos matará y no podremos seguir amándonos… - sonrió.

- Claro que si… yo te amaré después de muerto – rió – a pesar de que seas una sabelotodo insufrible, nunca te dejaré…

- Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, principalmente lo de 'sabelotodo insufrible' – puso los ojos en blanco. Ron ahogó una carcajada.

- Amo que seas así – la besó – y espero que nuestros hijos sean como tú – Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero le sonrió embelesada.

- ¿Ah si? – lo besó – yo espero que sean como tú… - el pelirrojo sonrió.

- Tendrán una gran combinación de genes – la besó. Se puso serio y la miró. Él sabía perfectamente que no había, en el mundo, una persona que le importara y amara tanto como a ella. Sabía que no iba a poder vivir ni un segundo sin ella y que nada ni nadie se le comparaba.

- Ya lo creo – rió.

- ¿Qué insinúas con esa risa? – bromeó el pelirrojo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- No insinúo nada… - se quedó pensando por un momento - nuestros hijos serán hermosos… - sonrió sonrojada. No podía creer que ella, Hermione Granger, hubiera dicho eso. Y cayó en la cuenta de que ella nunca se iba a separar de él… ellos vivirían juntos por siempre. Felices por siempre.

* * *

_Well, espero que haya gustado..._

_Dejen _**REVIEWS**_, de verdad me alegran el día y ahora no me vendría mal eso..._

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews anteriormente! Me pusieron muy contenta..._

_Un beso_

o

o

o

o

**Sz**


	3. Celos

_Perdón por la tardanza. Sigo teniendo problemas con la computadora, pero me arriesgué a actualizar porque no daba para más..._

_Este mucho no me convence... en realidad no me convence en lo absoluto, lo subo porque los otros se van muy adelante en el tiempo (no tienen orden cronológico, pero tampoco para saltar al casamiento o algo así porque no me da)... En fin, ustedes dirán después de todo..._

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling, etc.

* * *

**III**

**Celos**

Ron se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo. Se refregó los ojos con cansancio y trató de enfocar su vista a la ventana, donde se veía la nieve cayendo acérrimamente sobre las calles y edificios de Hogsmeade. Para decirlo de alguna manera, Ron Weasley estaba triunfando. Mientras hacía los entrenamientos en el Departamento de Aurors (según Kingsley ni Harry ni él los necesitaban, pero los dos habían creído conveniente realizarlos de todas maneras), administraba y proporcionaba nuevas ideas para Sortilegios Weasley, que había crecido visiblemente luego de la guerra. En fin, el pelirrojo triunfaba, pero estaba ocupadísimo, tanto que casi ni dormía… lo que acarrea que se viera cansado, con profundas ojeras y barba de algunos días.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza de manteca. En ese momento, muchísimos estudiantes de Hogwarts llegaban a Las Tres Escobas rompiendo con esa paz que el pelirrojo sentía. Pero, al fin y al cabo, también era una buena noticia. Hermione debería estar por llegar.

Hacía poco más de un mes que no la veía, sólo se podía comunicar con ella mediante carta o Red Flú, y aquello ya estaba sacándolo de quicio. Linda idea había tenido su novia en volver a Hogwarts. En las vacaciones habían permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y esto de tener que separarse había desarmado totalmente al pelirrojo. En sólo seis meses se había convertido en 'Hermione-dependiente'.

La puerta del bar de Madame Rosmerta se abrió, y Hermione entró con una gran sonrisa hablando con un Gryffindor… Ron lo recordaba. El chico estaba en el curso de Ginny, era castaño, un poco más bajo que él y de ojos marrones. Ron se paró mirando al chico con desdén mientras que Hermione corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la chica aún hundida en su pecho.

- Bien, ¿quién es este? – agregó rápido. Hermione se separó del abrazo y miró a su novio fijamente con los ojos como platos.

- Él es Frank Stuart, Ron… es un compañero y quiso acompañarme para saludarte – respondió tomando distancia.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saludarme si ni siquiera me conoces? – gruñó al chico que estaba visiblemente nervioso.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – lo interrumpió. Hermione alzó ambas cejas.

- Yo admiro mucho lo que ustedes hicieron… es un gran referente… - concluyó sonrojado mirando el suelo.

- Está bien… puedes irte…

- ¡Ron! – soltó Hermione.

- No, no… Hermione – Frank sonrió – yo debo irme, hace bastante que no se ven – se giró hacia Ron – Encantado de conocerlo… - Ron hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Luego de que el chico se fuera se sentaron en la mesa que Ron ocupaba unos minutos atrás. Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida y apretaba los labios con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Eres una bestia, Ronald – contestó fríamente.

- ¿Estás enojada por lo de ese chico? – Hermione arqueó una ceja – Bueno, perdón… hace mucho que no te veo y cuando al fin lo hago, entras a las carcajadas con otro…

- ¿Con otro? – rió irónicamente – Ese 'otro' es un compañero que te admira… no sé qué se le pasó por la cabeza…

- Si me admira que no se acerque a ti…

- Ronald, pensé que habías madurado… ¿te das cuenta del planteo estúpido que me estás haciendo? No puedo creerlo… - bufó – No te doy motivos para estar así de celoso…

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Bueno! ¡Yo no tengo la suerte que tiene ese! ¡Él puede verte todos los días, en cambio yo no! – bufó.

- A mí también me molesta no poder verte cuando quiero, pero no estoy gritándole ni tratando mal a todo el mundo por eso… - resolvió cruzándose de brazos.

- No quiero que discutamos – dijo en un susurro extendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

- Ya es tarde ¿no lo crees? – respondió tenaz sin quitar sus brazos de la misma posición.

- Perdóname… - se levantó bajo la mirada atónita de la chica y la levantó del brazo, mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta detrás de la estación de Hogsmeade. Miró a Hermione detenidamente, ella lo esquivaba continuamente fijando su vista en el lago. Se acercó unos pasos, mientras ella se quedaba como clavada al suelo.

- Perdón… - susurró.

- Mira, Ronald… yo pensé que habías madurado un poco ¿sabes? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido – no puede ser que me hagas una escenita de este tipo teniendo la edad que tenemos y habiendo pasado por todas esas cosas terribles hace poco…

- Yo… tienes razón, pero no puedo controlarme… no sabes lo que es no poder verte todo lo que yo querría…

- ¿Que no sé lo que es? Yo también quiero estar contigo, no eres el único – lo interrumpió mordaz. El pelirrojo se acercó unos pasos más y le levantó la cara desde el mentón.

- Perdóname…

- Recapacita con lo que… - Hermione fue interrumpida por un beso. Ron la tomó de la cintura y la acarició con delicadeza. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró seria – no me convencerás con un beso – continuó con falso enojo. El pelirrojo le dio un beso corto y le sonrió.

- Perdóname, tienes razón… me comporté muy mal con ese chico, no debería haber reaccionado así – la abrazó por la cintura.

- Suena muy bien, repítelo… - sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron confundido.

- La primera parte…

- ¿Tienes razón? – atinó haciendo una mueca. Hermione sonrió triunfal – No puedes ser así – gritó riendo. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio - Tienes razón – sonrió. Hermione lo besó esta vez, con todo el amor que se había guardado para él durante ese tiempo que habían estado separados.

A pesar de las peleas, discusiones, celos… ambos sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que nada ni nadie los iba a poder separar. Al fin y al cabo, los celos les demostraban el amor que se tenían… Hermione lo hacía con Madame Rosmerta aún, y Ron la celaba de cualquier hombre que se le acercaba a ella; las discusiones serían parte de su rutina diaria, tal y como siempre lo fueron. Y Ron, había aprendido a doblegar su orgullo por ella… después de todo, siempre existía esa ansiada reconciliación.

* * *

**Gracias** por llegar hasta acá,

y gracias a todos los que van dejando reviews... ya lo dije, pero no importa me ponen muy contenta..

Les ruego que dejen **Reviews** porque como dije anteriormente, no me convence... me pasa lo mismo con todos, pero con este es peor jeje..

Un beso grande,

o

o

o

o

**Sz**


	4. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:**Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling, etc...

**IV**

**Decisiones**

Se sentía abatido, abrumado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón por trigésima vez en los últimos diez minutos y sintió esa pequeña cajita aterciopelada que adentro contenía su futuro… sí, era eso, su futuro. Siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría. No había optado antes por esa decisión porque quería juntar el dinero suficiente para darle la vida que ella merecía.

Nunca se vio con nadie que no fuera ella. Hermione. Todas las cosas vividas, los momentos tanto buenos como malos, las discusiones, las risas, el noviazgo (que ya llevaba tres años) y ahora se venía lo verdaderamente importante… ella decidiría que pasaría en adelante. Él, por su parte, ya había tomado la decisión… quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, formar una familia, envejecer y morir a su lado.

Ron Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una frase, un discurso, algo que valiera la pena decirse, pero no le salía nada. Así ella nunca aceptaría. Se sentó en el piso de su departamento recargándose contra la pared, jalándose los cabellos de la angustia.

- ¡Merlín, ayúdame! – balbuceó con desesperación. – Ella se merece una buena declaración, no algo improvisado… - apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

'¿Y si no quiere?' pensó abriendo los ojos como platos. Ese maldito miedo al fracaso y al rechazo se le vino a la mente y le golpeó la cabeza como una bludger. Si Hermione le decía que no, él no tendría una razón justa como para seguir adelante su vida… la amaba con toda su alma y no quería a otra que no fuera ella. Hasta se había imaginado cómo serían sus hijos el día de mañana, cómo sería despertar cada día a su lado ¡hasta había imaginado las riñas por estupideces que tendrían! Tragó saliva con fuerza y se puso de pie de un salto.

'¿Y si lo dejo para otro momento? Más adelante, quizás ella insinúe algo y…'

- ¡No! – se dijo a sí mismo – Si ella no quiere, mejoraré y algún día me dirá que si… estoy hablando solo – se lamentó –. Me estoy volviendo loco por una estúpido temor a…

- ¿A qué le temes? – dijo una voz detrás suyo. Ron sintió como Hermione lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su frente a la altura de su nuca.

- A…a nada… - balbuceó nervioso – No te oí entrar – se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su novia por la cintura.

- Pareces estar metido en tus propios asuntos, quizás por eso no me escuchaste – sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

- Porque…porque… - tomó aire y cerró los ojos – tengo una sorpresa…

- ¿Una sorpresa? – preguntó la castaña confundida – No es mi cumpleaños, ni el tuyo…

- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso – sonrió nervioso.

- ¿No? – frunció el ceño - ¿Te ascendieron?

- Tampoco… - respondió el pelirrojo con paciencia, aún abrazándola con fuerza sin querer soltarse nunca.

- ¿Dejarás tu carrera como Auror? – preguntó con un pequeño haz de ilusión en su voz.

- No – respondió con una sonrisa, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, quizás tranquilizándose saldría todo bien. Eso esperaba. – No adivinarás hasta más avanzada la noche, Hermione…

- De acuerdo – bufó impaciente retirándose de los brazos de Ron, caminando hacia el comedor.

- Ven aquí – la tomó del brazo y le dio un beso que dejaría a cualquiera sin habla por muchas horas.

Hermione respondía con entusiasmo, enredó los brazos detrás del cuello de Ron mientras que él la tomaba de la cintura con un brazo y acariciaba su rostro con cuidado con la mano que tenía libre.

- Tenemos que irnos – susurró separando su rostro del de ella unos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué? – balbuceó aún con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Adónde?

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió.

Las calles estaban completamente húmedas, ya habían pasado las diez de la noche y el día no había sido muy prometedor, había llovido y refrescado en un segundo.

Aquel barrio muggle estaba por demás de tranquilo, sólo se escuchaban las regaderas de los patios delanteros de las casas y un silencio que producía hasta alivio. Hasta que un 'Plop!' irrumpió con eso. Ahora los dos personas caminaban rápidamente por el medio de la calle.

Caminaron un largo rato, la chica se quejaba constantemente, mientras que Ron no decía nada.

- Ron… si no me dices dónde estamos y qué estamos haciendo aquí me iré… - resonó la voz de Hermione completamente enfadada, parándose en el medio de la calle.

- Ya casi…

- Llegamos – completó la castaña harta, interrumpiéndolo y recitando la frase que él le estaba diciendo hacía media hora.

- Es la verdad… ya casi, faltan un par de cuadras… - dijo el pelirrojo reafirmándose su capa negra.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- No te diré hasta que lleguemos, Hermione no seas tan impaciente… - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, entonces… - caminó un par de metros y se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía a dónde dirigirse, por lo que se dio vuelta y miró a su novio con recelo esperando a que se adelantara.

- No me presiones… sabes que no soy bueno para esto…

- ¿Qué no eres bueno para qué, Ron? – bufó – No sé donde estoy parada siquiera…

- se paró en seco – Espera… ¿Cómo sé que eres Ron y no un mortífago que quiere matarme?

- No puedo creerlo – puso los ojos en blanco – estamos en medio de un barrio muggle, Hermione… a unos veinte minutos a pie de Grimmauld Place... Si fuera un mortífago no podría ni tocarte, las personas aquí aún no duermen… - se cruzó de brazos delante de ella, que todavía lo miraba entre angustiada y confundida – Está bien – dijo al fin – Bueno… Mi nombre completo es Ronald Bilius Weasley, voy a ser un Auror, salimos hace tres años… tú diste el primer paso cuando me besaste…

- Eso es obvio… - dijo divertida.

- Claro, ahora bromeas… camina – continuó con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… ahora… dime ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza - ¡por Merlín! Sigamos… - bufó.

- No te enojes…

- ¡No me enojo, Ronald! ¡Me encantaría saber que estamos haciendo a estas horas en un barrio muggle! ¡Y tú no me dices nada!

Ron se limitó a seguir caminando sin decirle nada… temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero sabía manejar su nerviosismo. Sonrió y dobló una esquina, y se quedó parado.

- ¿Qué pasa que te quedas aquí? – preguntó Hermione sin un ápice de paciencia.

- Bueno… - se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el rostro – pensé en hacerte un regalo… pero no un regalo cualquiera… si tu ves mi regalo y te sientes mal o presionada o piensas que ni en sueños te gustaría concretar esto… yo no me enojaré…

- Ron… - susurró - ¿qué pasa?

- Ven – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia adentro de una de las casas.

- No, ¿qué haces? Llamarán a la policía… - se paró en seco y lo miró.

- ¿Qué… a quién? – preguntó entre confundido y divertido.

- Los que viven aquí, Ron… la policía vendría a ser como los Aurors muggles… los dueños de esta casa están en todo su derecho a llamar a la policía si irrumpimos en su propiedad sin permiso…

- Sería un poco tonto que eso pasara…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo 'tonto'? – preguntó confundida. Ron la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la llevó hacia el porche de la casa, subieron tres escalones y se paró frente a la puerta.

La casa a decir verdad era enorme, tenía dos pisos y estaba revestida de ladrillos. Estaba completamente arreglada como si fuera nueva. Ron empezó a mecerse mientras que Hermione lo miraba confundida. Se pasó una mano por la cara y tomó aire.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Nadie…

- Entonces ¿qué estamos haciendo? – atinó a pegar la vuelta, pero el pelirrojo la tomó por la muñeca.

- Aquí no vive nadie, por el momento… - tomó aire nuevamente, sintiendo que el interior de su cuerpo se comprimía lentamente – esta casa es…es tuya… bueno nuestra, Hermione – completó poniéndose colorado – antes de que digas algo… - metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pequeña cajita. La miró a los ojos, que ya tenía lleno de lágrimas y la abrió, mostrándole el pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado. Notaba que las manos le temblaban, pero continuó. – Yo… bueno… pensé lo que diría, pero en este momento no recuerdo nada. Yo te amo… te amo y quiero estar por el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa, Hermione? Yo sé que tal vez pienses que somos jóvenes aún o que yo no soy… no sé… quizás no quieres, pero no debes sentirte mal si no quieres, yo lo aceptaré y… - miró a su novia que arqueaba las cejas sonriendo mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

- Eres un tonto… - dijo con una sonrisa. La miró angustiado. – Sí, quiero ser tu esposa, Ron…- sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas - Ya tenía miedo, pensé que yo tendría que plantearte la idea, te tardaste mucho…

- Es que antes quería arreglar la casa… la compré hace meses y no estaba en buen estado – sonrió.

Hermione se lanzó sobre él, besándolo de lleno en la boca. Ambos sonriendo, emocionados. Ron estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes y por sobre todo… feliz, no cabía otra palabra para describir lo que sentía... era feliz.

* * *

No sé por qué, pero leo esto y se me viene a la cabeza una parte de "Recuerdo" de Ismael Serrano.. esa que dice **Agárrate de mi mano, que tengo miedo del futuro**... es un delirio mío, pero en fin...

Gente, espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Por favor dejen **reviews**! Voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar pronto, aunque antes tengo que transcribir algunos One-shots que hice de Teddy durante las vacaciones y las largas horas del colegio de esta última semana XD..

Un beso Grande!

Y **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** por haber llegado hasta acá...

o

o

o

o

**Sz!**


	5. Tan Ron

_Perdón! Estoy a mil con el colegio y me compliqué la vidaaa!! Tardé mucho en decidirme, ya saben como soy... y no puedo con mi genio, este se adelanta un poco más, pero no podía ponerme a escribir en estos días... se me ocurrioo una idea, pero todavia tengo que escribirla.. y los que tengo escritos no me gustan.. jee.. en fin.. el viernes es mi cumpleaños (no voy a poder ponerme), el finde que viene el día de la primavera y el otro me voy a Barilochee de viaje de egresados! asi que seguro que actualizo entre la semana que viene y antes del 29, mucho antes! XD!_

_En fin... esta no está mal.. se me ocurrió en una hora de Economía..._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo, pero absolutamente todo pertenece a Jo Rowling.._

* * *

**V**

**Tan Ron**

Otro día normal en el Ministerio de Magia, en el cual Hermione Weasley corría para todos lados, tratando de conseguir esa resolución que la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Con sólo veinticinco años, se había creado una gran fama en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y en todo el mundo mágico en sí.

En su rostro denotaban grandes ojeras, debido a que la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo, su marido se encontraba en una misión fuera de Inglaterra y no había siquiera avisado que estaba bien, en otras palabras hacía una semana que no daba señales de vida, y la castaña sentía que caería muerta en cualquier momento. Estaba irritada, siempre imaginó que Ron estaría el día que se enterara de algo tan importante, como había ocurrido a principio de la semana cuando fue a San Mungo en busca de sus exámenes de rutina y se había llevado una gran sorpresa. Pero no, él no estaba y a la única persona que le había dado la noticia era Ginny, su mejor amiga y cuñada.

No podía creer el poco tacto de su marido. En realidad nunca había sido demasiado perceptivo, pero no le entraba en la cabeza eso de que los Aurors no se comunicaran con sus familias ¡Le ponía los nervios de punta! Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se tiró de los cabellos. En su interior se había desatado una mezcla de emociones impresionante, estaba feliz por la buena nueva, pero furiosa por el maldito trabajo de Ron.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó una voz en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, mientras ella había quedado en blanco, una vez más. Harry levantó las cejas en cuanto ella fijó su mirada en él. – Discúlpame que grité, pero no reaccionabas…

- Está bien – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima – ¿Cómo estas, Harry?

- Bien… la misión fue un desastre – soltó Harry.

- ¿Dónde está…?

- A eso venía… - Harry cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó frente al escritorio de su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó bufando – ¡¿Necesitaban gente que se quedara por más tiempo y el muy desconsiderado se ofreció?! ¡Claro! ¡Total, aquí me quedo yo! ¡Con el corazón en la boca una semana! ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Él no está conmigo ahora y yo…!

- Hermione, tranquilízate… Él no se quedó por más tiempo, está en tu casa…

- Oh… ¿entonces?

- No vine a asustarte – empezó Harry acomodándose los lentes.

- Diciendo eso, ya estoy asustada ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó tratando de calmarse.

- Tú sabes lo cabeza dura que puede llegar a ser Ron…

- Si, lo sé – acotó en la pausa que había hecho su amigo.

- Hubo una emboscada… y atacaron a Ron y a los que estaban con él… - dijo con un hilo de voz y haciendo muecas esperando la reacción de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo está? – gritó poniéndose de pie.

- Él está bien, pero no quiso ir a San Mungo a que lo revisaran… está solo en tu casa y no se siente bien, créeme… - soltó Harry poniéndose de pie también. – Ve a tu casa y habla con él, por favor…

- ¡Es un maldito desconsiderado! ¿¡Qué hago yo si le pasa algo malo!? – bramó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué haremos si le pasa algo? ¡No dormí en toda la noche, Harry! ¡No dormí en toda la semana! ¿Por qué? Porque el señor no dio una sola señal de que estaba vivo…

- No podíamos…

- ¡No me importa, Harry! ¡Soy su esposa, tengo todo el derecho del mundo de saber en donde está! – lo interrumpió.

- Hermione, él está bien… - trató de tranquilizarla apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

- ¡Pero yo no! – gritó rompiendo a llorar. Harry se quedó atónito.

- Hermione… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó notando que su amiga estaba más sensible e irritable de lo normal.

- Tuvo suerte, él no piensa que tiene una familia… - siguió sin prestarle atención a su amigo - que estoy yo y que pronto… - se quedó callada y miró a Harry que la miraba expectante – No me pasa nada… es sólo la presión que siento… sabes que no me gusta que sean Aurors.

- Pero…

- Respeto su decisión de querer trabajar en esto, pero pasamos toda nuestra infancia y adolescencia poniéndonos en peligro... creo que es hora de que vivamos un poco en paz…

- En eso tienes razón, pero siempre quisimos ser esto, Hermione…

- Y yo los respeto, ya te lo he dicho… - hizo una pausa y miró al suelo antes de que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas – Harry ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

- ¿No vas por Red Flú? – preguntó confundido.

- No puedo usar la Red Flú – soltó mirando el suelo, aún llorando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Desconectaste tu casa? Porque si es así… - Harry paró de hablar y abrió los ojos como platos - Hermione… ¿tú estás…? – preguntó cuando pudo atar todos los cabos.

- Si – contestó simplemente.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Felicitaciones! – la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias, Harry – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No debes tensionarte – soltó luego de separarse del abrazo – Siéntate…

- Estoy bien – sonrió – Sólo llévame a casa…

Harry la dejó en la puerta de la casa que Ron había comprado años atrás. La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosa y furiosa a la vez. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y tal como lo supuso no había rastros de su marido en la planta baja. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró en la habitación, donde Ron dormía tapado de muchas frazadas, en plena oscuridad. Hermione sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento abrió todas las persianas y cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del día. Se acercó a la cama despacio, Ron ni siquiera se había mosqueado por la luz, y se sentó en el borde de esta.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su rostro magullado, lleno de cortes, la barba crecida más que nunca. Le quitó unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes de la frente, y el pelirrojo arrugó los ojos y fijó su mirada en ella.

- Herm…

- Estás volando de fiebre, Ronald – soltó poniéndose de pie y girándose para buscar las pociones que lo aliviarían, ocultando su llanto.

- Estoy… Estoy bien – se sentó en la cama - ¿Harry te fue con el cuento?

- ¿De qué cuento hablas? – se giró nuevamente hacia él y le encajó una cuchara llena de un líquido púrpura asqueroso que el pelirrojo tuvo que tragar.

- ¿Estás enojada? – balbuceó luego de hacer muecas de asco.

- No – soltó secamente.

- Hermione…

- Pues ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansada, Ronald – rugió – Cansada de esto… de no dormir por días porque tú no das señales de vida, cansada de que vuelvas golpeado, más muerto que vivo… ¡Estoy cansada! – rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Ron se levantó y la abrazó a pesar de que ella se mostró reacia al principio.

- No me convencerás con un abrazo, ni pienses que me voy a desenojar fácil – dijo dejándose abrazar, sintiendo su calor, que tanto había extrañado. – Acuéstate que tienes fiebre.

- No quiero… - contestó sin soltarla – Sabes que no nos podemos comunicar con nuestras familias, Herm… No sabes las veces que pensé en avisarte que estaba todo bien, pero no pude… Perdóname…

- Deberás plantearte de ahora en adelante lo que quieres hacer… - dijo soltándose muy a su pesar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido.

- Que de hoy en adelante las cosas cambiarán – soltó.

- No dejaré mi trabajo…

- No te pido eso – se defendió – Sólo piensa lo que quieres hacer… si no quieres vivir por mí, no lo hagas…

- Pero ¿Qué dices? – bramó sorprendido – No moriré, Hermione…

- No volviste entero esta vez – frunció el ceño - ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Que no sé lo que te hicieron? – Ron empalideció – ¡No me subestimes, Ronald!

- Pero…

- Pero nada – gruñó - ¿Tú estás consciente de que no estás solo? ¿De que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti?

- Hermione…

- ¿Estás al tanto de que hace tres años que nos casamos? ¿Que yo soy tu esposa? – chilló.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Ronald… No quieres vivir por mí, no lo hagas… nadie te lo está pidiendo, ni tampoco te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu trabajo, es lo que siempre quisiste… ¡pero no podré criar a un niño sola! – terminó volviendo a llorar - ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y ahora lo que falta es que te desmayes! – agregó cuando Ron empalideció.

- ¿Estás…estamos…?

- Estoy embarazada – concluyó bajando la guardia.

- ¿Cómo…cómo…?

- ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo? – soltó ácida.

- Hermione ¿Tendremos un… un bebé? – balbuceó atontado como si le hubieran dado un batazo en la cabeza. Hermione asintió mirándolo a los ojos, que estaban tan llenos de lágrimas como los suyos - ¿Voy a ser… papá? – La castaña asintió nuevamente. - ¿Cuándo supiste?

- Un día después de que te fuiste…

- Y yo no estaba – susurró – Yo tenía que estar… contigo…

- Si…

- Perdóname – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¡Estamos embarazados! – gritó emocionado besándole las mejillas en reiteradas ocasiones. – Perdóname… perdóname…

- Ya, está bien… - dijo dejando de lado el enojo que había sentido por él – Acuéstate que tienes fiebre…

- ¡Claro que no! – retrucó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – ¡Tendremos un bebé, Hermione! ¡Todos tienen que saberlo!

- Ron, tranquilízate…

- ¡Y será una niña! ¡Verás que tengo razón! – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso cargado de emoción y ansiedad. - ¡Tendremos un bebé!

Hermione sonrió y no pudo quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro en lo que quedaba del día. Ron jamás crecería, eso siempre lo había sabido y le encantaba. Estaba agradecida con la vida por tener una persona como él a su lado que, aunque tuvieran siempre peleas, la cuidaba y la amaba tanto como ella a él. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él por muchísimas razones, una de las más resonantes era que siempre sacaba algo nuevo debajo de la manga, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de que él era una caja de sorpresas. No podía enojarse con él por ser tan así, por ser tan… Ron.

* * *

**Gracias** por haber llegado acá!

Dejen **Reviews**, please!!

Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia y a las demás en Favoritos, animense a dejarme un review asi sé cuál es su opinión al respecto...

Un beso grandee!!

Y gracias otra vez...

o

o

o

**Sz!**


	6. Feliz

_Acá estoy otra vez... Bueno... primero, mil disculpas (si leyeron mi perfil, la última actualización sabrán el por qué de todo... o tendrán una idea). Hoy es el primer día que me puedo sentar a hacer algo, este capítulo o viñeta o como quieran llamarlo no tiene revisión... lo revisé yo, pero me hubiese sentido más cómoda si mi idea se hubiese llegado a concretar... los próximos si o si van a ser revisados jee.._

_Hoy es el día de la Madre... es una boludez, pero este va por todas las madres. Que se bancan y nos bancan en todo, que a pesar de que vivamos discutiendo se desviven por nosotros y, si nos ponemos a pensar, no hacemos nada para retribuirles el esfuerzo y todo lo que hacen todos los días. Nos trajeron al mundo, y eso es mucho... no me quiero poner a divagar jaja asi que la corto acá._

_Para mi vieja, que nunca lo va a leer porque me da cosita jaja... que es una ídola con una fuerza impresionante._

_Y para mamá Bellatrix jaja... es una larga historia jaja... Sabés que te quiero mucho, moga! Aunque no te firme el flog, o te parezca insoportable, aunque me ponga a jugar y apostar con Tomi, o te conteste siempre que 'el tiempo te dará la respuesta' jajaja... You know that I'll be here always, and you'll never get rid of me muahahaha XP..._

_Volviendo otra vez al capítulo, creo que es el más largo que hice hasta el momento, aunque no sea el mejor, claro..._

_En fin, espero que sea de su agrado..._

**Disclaimer:**_ TODOS LOS PERSONAJES FUERON, SON Y SERÁN DE JO ROWLING... (Salvo los que no conozcan, que son los Extras que tuve que agregar)._

* * *

**VI**

**Feliz**

Ron dormía abrazado a Hermione, en su casa ubicada en un barrio muggle bastante pintoresco. La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad absoluta y no se oía nada salvo las respiraciones pausadas de ambos. Hasta que un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

- Ron – jadeó Hermione sacudiendo a su marido, pero él sólo hizo una mueca y siguió durmiendo - ¡Ronald! – el pelirrojo pegó un salto en la cama y miró a su mujer confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó cansado – son las tres de la madrugada, Hermione…

- ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Tu hijo nacerá, idiota! – gritó para luego dar un alarido de dolor.

Ron se paró junto a la cama de un salto, se calzó unos jeans viejos, una remera blanca, un suéter negro y un par de zapatillas viejas.

- ¿Qué hago? Sí, el auto… - corrió escaleras abajo y sacó el auto del garaje casi tirando abajo la puerta. Volvió corriendo, hechizó los bolsos para que se subieran solos y se paró junto a la cama, donde Hermione jadeaba - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro? Duele mucho… – resopló.

- No debes tener miedo… todo saldrá bien – contestó nervioso cargándola en brazos.

La subió al asiento trasero del coche y salió manejando lo mejor que podía. Las manos le temblaban y estaba tan nervioso que casi lloraba. San Mungo no estaba tan lejos después de todo, pero hasta le costaba recordar cómo se llegaba ahí.

- ¿Cómo vas? – le preguntó a Hermione que respiraba de a soplos.

- Duele – gruñó.

- Ya casi llegamos… quédate tranquila – dobló una esquina y se estacionó sobre la vereda de los almacenes '_Purge y Dowse, S.A._".

Bajó rápidamente, cargando a Hermione nuevamente y entró casi gritándole al maniquí verde de la entrada. En la recepción no había nadie, salvo la mujer regordeta detrás del escritorio.

- Mi esposa dará a luz, rápido – gritó. La mujer levantó las cejas.

- No me grite – siseó la mujer – Sus nombres, por favor…

- Hermione y Ronald Weasley… apúrese, por favor… - la mujer lo miró una vez más con toda la calma del mundo.

- ¿Es un parto programado?

- ¡¿A usted qué le parece?! ¡Son las tres de la madrugada y llego, casi volcando el auto en la entrada con mi mujer llorando en brazos! ¡¿A usted le parece que es un parto programado?! – gritó nervioso.

- De acuerdo… no hay motivo para que esté tan nervioso…

- ¿Que no hay motivos para estar nervioso? ¿Es ciega, señora? – empezó el pelirrojo destilando rabia - ¿A usted le pagan para ser tan…?

- ¡Basta! – chilló Hermione haciendo que los otros dos la miraran - ¡Tú, desconsiderado! ¡Deja eso! ¡Y usted, señora, haga algo maldita sea!

Aunque tardó, Hermione fue atendida y llevada a una habitación, donde tanto ella como Ron parecían más calmados. Las contracciones seguían, cada vez peor, y Ron no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Nunca había sido una persona con tacto, perceptivo… Ginny muchas veces le había dicho que parecía más un troll que una persona. Aunque él estaba muy nervioso, trataba de no transmitirle eso a Hermione, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Herm… - acarició la frente de la castaña. Ella fijó su mirada en él y le sonrió – Te amo…

- Yo también, Ron… - el pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un ligero beso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y una medimaga ingresó con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de la cara de cansancio. Era una mujer castaña, de unos cincuenta años y con unos apacibles ojos miel. Detrás de ella, un muchacho, de no más de veinte años, moreno y también dormido.

- Buenas noches – saludó la mujer acercándose – Bien… - miró la ficha que tenía en sus manos – Hermione, ¿estás nerviosa?

- Un poco… - dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras Ron la seguía acariciando embelezado.

- No debes estarlo, saldrá todo bien… - sonrió – Como ya sabrán ambos, el parto no requiere ningún hechizo o poción ¿de acuerdo? Los muggles y nosotros tenemos las mismas técnicas… es decir que te dolerá… - Hermione suspiró en cuanto Ron se iba a poner a replicar, pero lo tomó del brazo y el pelirrojo supo que no debía hacerlo. - ¿Usted entrará al parto, señor? – preguntó la mujer tratando de llamar la atención de Ron.

- ¡Claro que lo hará! – gritó Hermione – No me dejarás sola… - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Claro que entraré – comenzó con calma – y sabes que nunca te dejaría sola…

- Señor Weasley… Kirk lo alistará para entrar al parto, por favor sígalo…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ron abrió la puerta de la sala de partos donde Hermione jadeaba y lloraba. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó de la mano. Estuvo cerca de media hora compartiendo su sufrimiento, tratando de contenerla lo más posible.

- Puja, Hermione – gritó la medimaga. Hermione obedeció dando alaridos de dolor. Ron la sostenía en todo momento. Ambos sufrían juntos, tenían las frentes perladas de sudor. - Una vez más…

- No puedo – lloró la castaña sin fuerzas.

- Si no pujas corres peligro tú y tu bebé… hazlo… - dijo nuevamente la mujer.

- Un último esfuerzo, amor… - la besó en la sien – yo sé que puedes hacerlo…

Hermione hizo fuerza una vez más, aguantándose de gritar, pero dando al final un chillido ensordecedor, que quedó acallado por el llanto de un bebé.

- Felicidades, es una niña – dijo la medimaga poniendo a la nueva Weasley sobre el pecho de su madre.

Ron miró la pequeña con detenimiento, y sonrió embelezado notando que era perfecta, era preciosa. Sobre la cabeza, tenía una pequeña matita de pelo rojo, distintivo de los Weasley; y Hermione estaba convencida de que también heredaría los hermosos ojos azules de su padre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, miró Hermione que sonreía agotada. Se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Rose Weasley – susurró Hermione, Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña.

Ya en la habitación, Hermione dormitaba en la cama mientras que Ron la tomaba de la mano y la acariciaba. Era feliz, tenía una familia hermosa. No podía pedir más. Las lágrimas se anegaron nuevamente en sus ojos, sonrió atontado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hermione saliendo de su estado letárgico. Ron se tardó en contestarle, simplemente la miró y le sonrió.

- Gracias… - dijo acercándose un poco más a la castaña – Gracias por darme esto, una familia…

La escena quedó interrumpida por una enfermera que entró con un bultito en los brazos. Ron se paró de un salto, mientras la mujer le daba la niña a Hermione. Luego de decirle cómo tenía que hacer para alimentarla, se marchó. La castaña miró a su marido sonriendo y él atinó a devolverle la sonrisa.

- Creo que te interrumpió… - sonrió mientras Rose hacía caras mientras dormía.

- Sí, pero es eso… yo soy muy feliz, Hermione – se sentó nuevamente a su lado – no puedo pedir nada más, tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude imaginar… te tengo a ti, y la tengo a ella… - sonrió.

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ron se acercó y la besó con delicadeza.

- Es una verdadera Weasley… - sonrió Hermione. – Mira como duerme…

- Pensé que lo decías porque era pelirroja y hermosa – bromeó Ron mientras que Hermione reía por lo bajo.

- También por eso… Perdóname si te grité mucho.

- No importa, estoy acostumbrado – volvió a bromear, pero Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño - ¡Era un chiste! – se defendió y la besó nuevamente. – Ahora podré pensar si dejo de ser auror…

- ¿Tenía que nacer Rosie para que te lo plantearas? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

- Sé que tienes miedo, Hermione, pero…

- Nada – lo cortó - ¿Qué hago si te matan?

- Lo sé… te entiendo, pero las cosas no están tan mal como antes – dijo con paciencia.

- Si, hace nueve meses dijiste lo mismo y volviste…

- Lo recuerdo… no empecemos a pelear, por favor – le suplicó – Yo lo sé, y veré qué puedo hacer… Además, ustedes dos son lo que más me importa, lo de ser auror puede esperar… - le dio otro beso, en parte como soborno.

- Está bien ¿Quieres cargarla? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? – dijo asustado – No… mira si se me cae o algo… - negó con la cabeza.

- Es tu hija, tonto – rió. – Toma – le acercó a la pequeña y Ron la tomó como si se fuera a romper.

Definitivamente, era perfecta. Preciosa. Se juró que ningún niño asqueroso le pondría las manos encima a su niña jamás.

Había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de Rosie. Una semana en la que Ron no durmió prácticamente. Tener a la niña lo había transformado, el hecho de trastornarse por no poder dormir había quedado en el pasado. Él se veía más feliz que nunca. En ese momento, sentado detrás del mostrador de 'Sortilegios Weasley' (luego de que George lo llamara desesperadamente por ayuda y aprovechando sus vacaciones como Auror), sonreía tontamente dejando atrás su apariencia descuidada. La barba incipiente de unos cuantos días, la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y unas ojeras que por poco le llegaban al ombligo.

La pequeña pelirroja lloraba todas las noches desde que la habían traído a casa, pero lo había llenado de felicidad. Sus dos mujeres. Sus más grandes motivos para ser feliz.

* * *

Hey, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá...

Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews para saber qué es lo que pensaron...

**Mil disculpas** otra vez (pasen por el perfil)

Un beso grande,

o

o

o

**Sz..**


	7. The Worst Nightmare

_No tengo perdón, ya lo sé... estoy pasando por una crisis ja.. o sea, no logro concentrarme, no me sale nada, no estoy conforme con nada. Tardé mucho porque nada me convencía, este no es la excepción, me quedó corto, pero supongo que no cabe decir nada más. Les pido mil perdones si es que siguen este fic, voy a tratar de aprovechar más mi tiempo y tomarme las cosas con calma para poder hacer algo útil._

_Ah! Y este no es un post DH. Sé que las viñetas iban a ser todas de ese tipo, pero un día a las 3 de la madrugada, se me ocurrió este, junto con otro más que supongo que lo voy a terminar en una semana. Este y el próximo, van a ser "escenas perdidas" de DH o algo así._

_En fin, acá va..._

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a Jo Rowling.

* * *

**VI**

**The Worst Nightmare**

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía estar ocurriendo. Los gritos morían en su garganta produciéndole un dolor insoportable. Gritaba, lo sabía, pero no escuchaba nada más que los fuertes latidos de su corazón que golpeaba duramente su pecho. Estaba inmóvil, como espectadora de aquella tortura mientras que el mortífago frente a ella sostenía su varita entre carcajadas junto a él, que yacía en el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

El frío le calaba los huesos. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo gracias al sudor frío que le recorría la espalda, provocándole escalofríos, condimento de aquel tormento. La pequeña habitación gris olía a sangre, humedad y sudor. Apenas entraba luz por la minúscula ventana casi pegada al techo.

Él gritaba, gemía. Tenía la cara y el cabello bañados de sangre. A duras penas sí se movía. Pero su mirada estaba fija en ella, como queriéndole decir algo. Eso la desesperó aún más. Lo iban a matar. Lo iban a matar y lo iba a perder para siempre. Ya no le importaba que se hubiera marchado, que la hubiera abandonado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, no lo quería perder así ¡Merlín! Si lo quería más que a su vida y ella se había comportado como una imbécil a lo largo de los años. Pelea tras pelea, le había gritado y regañado por estupideces. Lo quería con el alma, al punto de dar su vida por él. Que la mataran a ella, pensó con desesperación.

Verlo así le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

- ¡Déjelo, maldita sea! – pudo articular entre lágrimas.

El mortífago no se había dado por aludido, ni siquiera había levantado la vista ¿Acaso no la veía ahí? Ron, en cambio, sonrió débilmente. No iba a poder vivir sin él, no quería seguir viéndolo así. Prefería que no le hablara nunca más, que no la mirara, pero que viviera. Que estuviera.

En su mente se arremolinaban imágenes, recuerdos, momentos que había compartido a su lado, su extraño comportamiento en el último tiempo, sus propios sentimientos que venían asediándola desde que se dio cuenta de que lo quería. Maldijo a Voldemort, maldijo a la situación, se maldijo a sí misma por no haberle confesado antes que lo quería, que lo necesitaba con ella, que él era lo único que le tenía, que le quedaba. La impotencia y los espasmos comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo, si tan sólo pudiera llevárselo de ahí.

- Hermione – gimió el pelirrojo aún mirándola a los ojos. – Per…perdóname.

- Ron…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – resonó otro grito.

El haz de luz verde la cegó, sumergiéndola en un estado de inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Tratando de asimilar lo que había visto.

Un grito resonó en sus oídos y le desgarró la garganta. Se revolvió entre las sábanas húmedas con los ojos escociéndole y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Acostada, se abrazó las piernas pegándoselas al pecho. Rogaba con que estuviera bien. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que se había ido y no habían tenido noticias suyas.

- Maldito desconsiderado – dijo tratando de ocultar sus sollozos.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. Harry la escucharía, estaba afuera haciendo la guardia. Al cabo de unos minutos, el cansancio la venció nuevamente.

Escuchó a Harry llamándola a lo lejos. Se despertó sobresaltada pegando un salto, miró a su amigo con desesperación. Se apartó el pelo de la cara rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Estoy muy bien; mejor que nunca. Vino alguien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién…? – Entonces vio a Ron, inmóvil con la espada en la mano y goteando sobre la deshilachada alfombra.

Estaba bien, estaba vivo. Una sensación placentera le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto vio sus ojos. Había vuelto. Había vuelto con ellos. Reprimió lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo y avanzó tranquilamente hacia el pelirrojo.

Recordó toda la angustia, la preocupación que había sentido todo ese tiempo en que él no había estado. Los días en que había llorado sin saber nada de él. Pensando que lo habrían encontrado y capturado o aún peor, las veces que lo imaginó muerto a manos del enemigo. La angustia se convirtió en enojo. El enojo en furia. Oh si, Ronald Weasley iba a escucharla.

* * *

(Si, hay un fragmento de DH en el fic. Capítulo 19 "La cierva plateada", página 325).

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias** por llegar hasta acá,

Les pido **perdón** nuevamente.

o

o

o

**Sz**


	8. Los hombres no entienden nada

_No tengo perdón. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Sigo sin poder concentrarme._

_En fin, esto surgió una madrugada hace un tiempo. Está escrito entre cigarrillos y mates, o sea... disfruté escribiéndolo, por más que el resultado sea como sea. Espero que para la próxima encuentre la otra 'escena perdida de DH'._

_Mil perdones._

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jo Rowling.

* * *

**VIII**

**Los hombres no entienden nada**

Ron Weasley siempre pensó, desde que empezó a salir con su mujer, que el día que tuvieran hijos iban a ser los más bonitos e inteligentes de la familia. Y así lo creía aún, ya habiendo nacido Rose, de siete años, y Hugo, de cinco. Pero en ese momento se sorprendió de la capacidad de su hija mayor, el parecido increíble que tenía con Hermione, no solamente en rasgos físicos si no también en actitudes, la manera de hablar, expresiones. Amaba a Rose, tanto como a Hugo, pero a veces prefería que se hubiera parecido más a él.

Todo padre alguna vez se enfrenta con la curiosidad de sus hijos. Se enfrenta con preguntas que quizás tiene respuestas, quizás no. Preguntas referidas al pasado, que siempre se entromete de alguna manera con aquel hermoso presente en el cual vivían. Y así estaba el pelirrojo, junto a Hermione, bajo la mirada expectante de Rose. Ron trataba de contenerse, tenía el ceño fruncido y simplemente, no quería escuchar a nadie, pero sabía que tendría que ceder ante su primogénita. Hermione aguantaba la risa ante la expresión de su hija, que tenía los brazos en jarras y miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

- Una vez más, Rose - empezó tranquilo, pero con la voz cargada de enojo - lo imaginaste - apretó los puños con fuerza.

- No - respondió la pequeña pelirroja de manera rotunda - No lo imaginé. Tú quisiste hechizar a ese hombre calvo que hablaba con mami - retrucó. Hermione alzó una ceja divertida.

- No.

- Ron, ya basta - soltó la castaña mirando a su marido como queriéndole transmitir con la mirada que era imposible engañar a su hija - Mira, Rosie, ese hombre que viste, es un viejo amigo mío. Tu padre sólo quería saludarlo…

- ¿Si? - sonrió maléfica - ¿Y por qué discutían en el camino a casa? Tú dijiste 'Lo único que te faltaba, Ron Weasley, era tratar de hechizarlo' y no sé qué más. Tú dijiste que lo odiabas, papi…

- Tu padre lo amaba, y comenzó a odiarlo sin razón alguna - soltó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Sin razón alguna?! - bramó el pelirrojo poniéndose totalmente colorado - ¡Si le cuentas cosas a mi hija, hazlo bien, Hermione! Ese calvo hosco, feo tiene otras intenciones con tu madre - Hermione largó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué intenciones hablas? ¡No digas…!

- Él está enamorado de ti, Hermione - la cortó.

- No hables tonterías, Ronald. Viktor nunca estuvo enamorado de mí…

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

- Sólo éramos amigos cuando…

- ¡Esperen! - gritó la pequeña sobre el sillón. - ¿Tuviste otro novio además de papi? - preguntó con cierto reproche y tristeza en la voz.

- No, mi amor - contestó la castaña con una sonrisa - Yo siempre quise a tu papi… él fue el que tuvo otra novia…

- ¡Hermione! - soltó Ron con reproche.

- Es la verdad, cariño… - contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú… tú tuviste otra? ¿No estuviste siempre enamorado de mami? - siguió Rose con los ojos como platos.

- Es verdad, cariño - contestó mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, mientras ésta sonreía complacida. Tomó a Rose y la sentó en su regazo - Pero aún así, yo amaba a tu mami…

- No entiendo - soltó extrañada - si la amabas a ella, ¿por qué tuviste otra novia? - preguntó.

- Porque… porque fui un tonto - dudó y sonrió al final.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… tenía miedo de que tu mami no me quisiera y me rechazara, porque ella era mi amiga y no quería defraudarla, y… - miró a Hermione que lo miraba enternecida - porque pensé que ella quería al calvo que viste hoy.

- Ese señor era sólo tu amigo ¿verdad? - le preguntó a su madre esta vez.

- Si, pero tu papi no creía eso - dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron.

- Además al principio no te quería como un amigo - volvió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo siempre le dejé claro que lo quería como a un amigo, Ronald - hizo una pausa - Viktor, junto con Ginny, fue el primero que notó lo que sentía por ti…

- Conociste a mamá en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? - le preguntó la pequeña impaciente. Ron asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo supiste que la amabas?

El pelirrojo por poco se atraganta. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, verdaderamente.

- Yo… yo era demasiado cabezadura para admitirlo, pero supongo que en curto noté que me gustaba y en sexto me di cuenta - trató de explicarle a su hija que si bien era pequeña, lograba ponerlo muy nervioso. - Pero no quería aceptarlo, en realidad…

- ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios? - volvió a preguntar. Los dos rieron por la sagacidad de su hija.

- A los dieciocho, cariño - contestó la castaña por su esposo.

- Es decir que perdieron muchísimo tiempo por los celos y no decir lo que les pasaba ¿verdad?

Ron y Hermione se quedaron atónitos. Rose tenía razón. En cada palabra. Sonrieron mirándose, y le besaron estruendosamente las mejillas a la pequeña.

- Tiene razón, Rosie… perdimos mucho tiempo - sonrió Ron abrazándolas a ambas - Pero recuperamos todo lo que habíamos perdido, créeme. Nos casamos y los tuvimos a Hugo y a ti, que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar - concluyó sonriente.

- Si, pero aún así eres cabezadura, papi… no deberías estar celoso si mami te ama a ti, no a ese otro - dijo luego de pensar un segundo.

- Es verdad, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima - sonrió.

- No debería haber una próxima vez…

- Es complicado, Rosie…

- Yo no creo que sea complicado… los hombres son los que no entienden nada - dijo saltando al piso, encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Ron quedó atónito, con los ojos como platos.

- Yo sabía que sería inteligente como tú, pero me ha dejado helado - habló luego de un minuto en el que sólo se escuchaba la risa ahogada de Hermione - Aunque, ciertamente, espero que se quede así de pequeña y que no se interese por ningún niño asqueroso…

- Algún día crecerá, Ron. Y si, tendrá 'niños asquerosos' rondándola por todas partes - sonrió. Ron estaba totalmente pálido ante estas palabras - pero quédate tranquilo que falta para eso…

- Podríamos…

- No recibirá su educación mágica en casa, Ronald - lo cortó su esposa con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo sabías…?

- Eres muy predecible - le dio un tierno beso en los labios - ella estará bien. Iré a La Madriguera por Hugo - dijo por último encaminándose a la chimenea dejando a un Ron boquiabierto y para nada tranquilo, ingeniándose algo para que ningún imbécil le pusiera las manos encima a su brillante hija.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Muchas gracias** por llegar hasta acá.

o

o

o

**Sz**


	9. Enseñando desde los errores

_Bueno... creo que es tiempo récord jaja. No sé bien lo que me pasó. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero tenía que subir esto ahora, es ahora o nunca =P. En la viñeta pasada me dejaron un review, **Saralpp**, preguntando por la aparición de Hugo. Lo pensé, porque en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, que quedó totalmente afuera con esta que me obligó a terminar la viñeta y subirla HOY. Salió desde el longfic que estoy escribiendo, que va bastante bien, el único OC que aparece en esta viñeta se nombra en el longfic. Si es que lo llego a subir y ustedes lo leen, a lo mejor se dan cuenta o les suena xD. _

_Creo que esta es la anteúltima viñeta, porque quiero dedicarme al longfic, pero todavía no hay nada seguro, toda la inspiración que se me cortó por meses apareció de golpe. A lo mejor esta viñeta no cumple con sus expectativas, pero aún así, espero que les guste. Sin más los dejo..._

_(Creo que esto vendría a ser un poco más de azúcar para la diabetes de **Spooky Snow **jaja, aunque no creo que esté taaan así)._

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de Jo Rowling.

* * *

**IX**

**Enseñando desde los errores.**

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos y lo volvía loco. Se sentó nuevamente en un sofá de su sala, hacía más de media hora que iba y venía de allí a la cocina y viceversa. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de acallar al león que rugía en su pecho; tratando de no salir de su casa, dispuesto a colgar de las pestañas a aquel imbécil que había hecho que su Rosie, su hija, volviera a casa para Navidad llorando a mares.

¿Cómo había permitido que aquello ocurriera? ¿Cómo había dejado que su hija creciera tan abruptamente, y que cayera en las garras de esos buitres que sólo hacían llorar a las niñas como ella? Está bien, debía admitir que Rose ya no tenía seis años, la chica ya tenía sus quince bien cumplidos, pero aún así ¿Dónde había estado él? ¿Por qué demonios no le había podido evitar aquel sufrimiento?

Con lágrimas en los ojos recordó la expresión de desolación de su hija en cuanto bajó del tren que la traía de regreso. Y todo por un estúpido. Todo por un maldito engendro, que seguramente le había prometido el oro y el moro, y le salió con una sucia jugada que la dejó destruida llorando en su cama.

Gracias a Merlín que Hermione sabía de esos temas, porque él sólo se habría puesto a gritar insultos, en vez de darle algún tipo de consuelo. Hermione sí sabía, ella había pasado toda esa clase de disgustos con él, siendo amigos obviamente. Ahora hacía una hora desde que su mujer había subido a la habitación de Rose, para tratar de hablar con ella.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el sillón que tenía delante de él y se encontró con la mirada de aprehensión de Hugo. Los dos estaban sufriendo por lo mismo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, haciéndose gestos de entendimiento. Los dos con las orejas coloradas, característica de un Weasley enojado.

- ¿Cómo… qué…? - empezó Ron hablando con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Hugo lo miró desorientado - ¿Qué le hizo?

- Rose… Rose lo encontró en un pasillo, mientras hacía las guardias, besándose con otra - hizo una pausa - no sé bien lo que le dijo, pero según Lily dijo que… le dijo que era una mojigata, y la chica y él se rieron…

Ron hizo un gesto de dolor. Su ira había aumentado considerablemente. Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza. En sus épocas de estudiante en Hogwarts puede que hubiera sido un insensible y un troglodita en cuanto a situaciones que tuvieran que ver chicas y amor, por así decirlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que aquello estaba mal, y aún peor cuando se trataba de su princesa.

- ¿Cómo… quién es el… chico? - completó dominándose, absteniéndose de soltar algún adjetivo que le cupiera mejor a aquel desgraciado.

- Nicholas Parsons, va a sexto… es un Ravenclaw - soltó escupiendo las palabras el pelirrojo, que cada día se parecía más a su padre, salvo por los ojos castaños.

- ¿Hacía mucho que salía con él? - susurró. No quería saberlo, pero quería averiguar lo más posible.

- Hum… desde noviembre más o menos… un poco más de un mes - hizo una pausa, tocó el puente de su larga nariz - A Rose le gustaba desde el año pasado, nunca le hizo caso, simplemente le gustaba, hasta que él le pidió que fuera su novia.

- ¡¿Y para qué demonios quería ser su novio si iba a dejarla así?! - explotó totalmente rojo.

- No lo sé, papá…

- A una chica no se le trata así, Hugo. Aprende eso - le dijo a su hijo con tono severo.

- Lo sé - asintió echándose para atrás sobre el sillón.

- Además - continuó encolerizado - tu hermana es una niña, el es mayor que ella…

- Papá, sólo es un año…

- No importa - tomó aire con fuerza. - Tu hermana es muy buena para salir con imbéciles…

- Lo sé.

- Nunca encontrará otra chica tan linda como ella, es inteligente… la otra chica…

- Es una zorra - completó serio.

- Ese muchacho se arrepentirá…

- Claro que si, ya está arrepentido seguramente - dijo asomando la primera sonrisa pícara desde que había llegado a su casa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - sonrió Ron, contagiado por su hijo.

- Yo no le pude hacer nada, quise… pero no me dejaron, Albus se encargó de él antes de subirnos al tren - finalizó.

- ¿Cómo que se 'encargó'? - frunció el ceño entre preocupado por su sobrino y culpable por sentirse feliz de que aquel chico estuviera arrepentido.

- Aunque… tía Ginny le debe estar dando un sermón…

- Hugo… ¿qué pasó? - volvió borrando por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Al le dio una paliza que no olvidará jamás - sonrió.

- ¿Una paliza? ¿Lo golpeó?

- ¡Y cómo! - exclamó entusiasmado - Aunque no se lo podían quitar de encima, nunca había visto a Al tan enojado. James trató de pararlo y recibió un puñetazo en la boca… Al es más chico que Parsons y lo molió a golpes ¡tendrías que haberlo visto!

Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Rose estaba bien cuidada en Hogwarts. Obviamente nunca iba a admitir que le encantaba que su sobrino haya golpeado al chico, pero lo felicitaría en cuanto lo viera. Tal vez le regalara algo.

Siguió pensando un momento más. Quizás aquel era el momento para tener una charla de hombre a hombre con Hugo. Ya estaba crecido, y no podía permitir que su hijo cometiera los mismos errores que él había cometido.

- Hugo… ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica? - preguntó y sonrió al ver a su hijo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

- No puedes hacerme esa clase de preguntas, papá - balbuceó pestañeando constantemente.

- ¡Claro que si! - sonrió el mayor - Vamos, cuéntame…

- No quiero - soltó negando con la cabeza. - No me gusta ninguna chica, son unas pesadas… todo el tiempo encontrándote defectos. La manera en que comes, la manera en que hablas, cómo pronuncias los hechizos, siempre buscando algo para corregir - bufó.

- ¿Pero esa no es la chica de la que siempre te quejas? ¿Esa Julie…Ju…?

- Juliet Doyle - completó. - Siempre molestando… son todas iguales, después llora por los rincones si le digo algo. Siempre molesta…

Ron levantó una ceja con disimulo, sin poder creer en la situación que se encontraba su hijo.

- Lo entenderás más adelante, cuando crezcas un poco más… - se rascó el mentón - pero… ¿a ti te gusta ver a tu hermana como está ahora?

- ¡Claro que no! - soltó apretando los puños.

- Esa chica… es su manera de ser, apuesto a que sólo saca extraordinarios y que Gryffindor gana la mayoría de los puntos que ustedes pierden al hacer travesuras… - sonrió.

- Claro que si - frunció el ceño con disgusto, dándole a Ron una imagen de cómo era él a los trece años.

- No debes hacer sufrir a una chica ni menospreciarla ni molestarte porque te corrige… aprende a verle el lado bueno, y trata de hablar con ella…

- ¡Jamás!

- Hugo… hazlo y algún día me dirás que tenía razón…

Ron se puso de pie encaminándose a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se apoyó sobre la mesada de mármol. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y un cálido abrazo por la espalda. Hermione le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- Estará bien - susurró la castaña acomodándose en su pecho. - Crecen muy rápido, ¿no lo crees?

- Si, pero ya no me preocupa demasiado - le besó la frente a su esposa, pensando que su hija estaba bien resguardada en Hogwarts gracias a sus sobrinos y a su hijo, del cual estaba seguro de que haría las cosas bien.

* * *

_En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y por los reviews._

_Lo más próximo que voy a subir es una viñeta sobre George... la subí, pero no me gustó y la saqué. _

_Saludos,_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**Sz**


	10. Simplemente Perfectos

_Buenas... Bien, tardé porque quería encontrar algo que pudiera ser pasable para un final. Esta es la viñeta final de Let There be Love. A mi en lo personal me gusta y es diferente a lo que venía haciendo... es la viñeta más larga que hice hasta ahora. Me trabé, quería que fuera un final que lo dijera todo, y una amiga, **Bellatrix Andrómeda Black**, me ayudó. MDU gracias por el azúcar =D. Sin tu ayuda, el final no podría haber sido así y no hubiera podido cumplir con mis expectativas, por así decirlo. Me copó mucho esta fusión =P._

_Sin más, los dejo..._

Disclaimer:Todo lo que reconozcan es de Jo Rowling.

* * *

**X**

**Simplemente Perfectos.**

_**"It's true… I was made for you"**_

Ron ya dormía cuando entró a la habitación. Aún molesta, se acostó a su lado. No le entraba en la cabeza la discusión con su marido horas antes. Ya eran mayores. Ron sabía lo que significaban las responsabilidades para ella. Había tenido un horroroso día en el Ministerio, la noche anterior había podido dormir muy poco, y él sólo se dedicaba a recalcarle constantemente que estaba malhumorada y que no parecía importarte pasar tiempo con él.

El sueño tardó en llegar, no paraba de pensar en aquellas actitudes, también en las propias. Admitía tener culpa, pero él tenía que entenderlo. Le dio la espalda y dio por terminado aquel nefasto día.

* * *

Resopló con impaciencia. No le molestaba su rutina diaria, aunque fuera siempre lo mismo, estaba encantada con lo que hacía. Se levantaba, iba al Ministerio, almorzaba con Ron; seguía trabajando, preparaba y revisaba decenas de informes diariamente; volvía a casa, preparaba la cena o iba a cenar a La Madriguera, según el día. Se sentía afortunada por tener a Ron, que la ayudaba en lo que podía, evitando que terminara fulminada al final del día. Amaba su vida, su trabajo y a su marido, tenía todo lo que podría desear hasta el momento, sólo esperaba que él estuviera un poco más flexible aquel día.

Arrugó los ojos, dispuesta a abrirlos y levantarse de una buena vez. Seguía en la misma posición en la que se había acostado; se giró para despertar a Ron, como todas las mañanas, pero sorpresivamente cayó dándose un fuerte golpe con el suelo. Estupefacta, se levantó de un salto. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No estaba en su cuarto, aquella no era su casa, estaba en… ¿Hogwarts? Trató de reaccionar con calma, siéndole imposible ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en Hogwarts? ¡¿Qué significaba aquello, por Merlín?!

Salió como un rayo hacia la Sala Común donde Ginny, más joven de lo que la recordaba, leía frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué está… qué está pasando, Ginny? - logró decir entre balbuceos.

- Hum… ¿leo? - la pelirroja la miró, a penas quitando la vista de su libro - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No entiendo, Ginny… Esto es imposible ¡Es imposible! - soltó con la voz crispada.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y la tomó de un brazo con calma. Hermione estaba absolutamente fuera de sí. Miró a su amiga con los ojos desencajados.

- Creo que deberías sentarte - dijo con la voz calma.

- No - Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza soltándose, y comenzó a caminar en círculos - esto… esto no es posible. No deberíamos estar aquí… tú ya te has casado con Harry, estás embarazada y…

- ¿Cómo dices? - soltó con los ojos como platos, aún más preocupada - Hermione, Harry y yo recién empezamos a salir y…

- No, hace años terminamos el colegio…

- Hermione - la interrumpió, la tomó de los hombros - Mírame y tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? - hizo otra pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas - sé que no te encuentras bien por lo de Ron, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? - masculló sin entender.

- Lavender y él… tienes que tranquilizarte, es difícil, pero…

Hermione sintió como algo frío le recorría la espalda ¿Ron… con Lavender otra vez? Todas las ideas empezaban a cerrarse. Ya comprendía, al menos la parte no lógica de aquella situación. Estaba en su sexto año. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se volvió a su amiga.

- ¿Dónde está… Ronald? - soltó en un susurro, tratando de que le volviera, aunque sea un ápice, de calma.

Ginny la miró con aprehensión.

- Hermione…

- ¡Yo sólo quiero saber dónde demonios está mi marido!

Un silencio abrumador reinó en la sala. Ginny se acercó más a ella y la tomó de las manos. Las palabras parecían no salirle. Hermione respiraba dificultosamente ¿se habría vuelto loca?

- ¿Ron… tu marido?

Hermione se soltó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Oyó el llamado de Ginny, pero continuó sin darse vuelta. Caminó por los pasillos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Todo aquel dolor que había sentido cuando tenía diecisiete años comenzó a aflorar nuevamente.

Levantó la vista hacia los jardines, le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando divisó el cabello rojo de Ron junto al haya. Estaba con Lavender y, ciertamente, no estaban hablando. Caminó hacia ellos temblando de pies a cabeza. Cuando estuvo sólo a centímetros de la pareja, la realidad la golpeó de lleno ¿Qué le podría decir? Ella no tenía derecho a nada. Recordó aquel año con un pesar insostenible. Recordó cada una de las largas noches en vela, en las que había llorado sin cosuelo alguno por no tener siquiera la amistad de Ron. Recordó sus palabras hirientes, cada beso que Lavender le daba cuando ella se aparecía, cualquiera que fuera el lugar.

Luego su otra realidad, en la que ellos dos habían vivido después de Hogwarts, la asaltó y la envalentonó a hacer algo al respecto. Lo había perdido una vez por su propia cobardía, por no hablar en su momento, no iba a dejar que sucediera otra vez. Carraspeó tratando de llamarles la atención, pero para su pesar, seguían pegados como lapas. Sin poder contenerse más, tomó aire para serenarse, pero no funcionó. Aquel, a quien Lavender besaba y tocaba, era su marido.

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! - gritó con los puños apretados, pegados a su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta con calma y extrañeza, mientras que Lavender reía con estridencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con una ceja arqueada, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¿Qué quiero? ¿Que qué quiero? - lo tomó del cuello de la camisa - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Hum… déjame pensar - hizo una media sonrisa - estoy con mi novia - acentuó las dos últimas palabras, soltándose de la castaña con fuerza.

- Pero no… no puedes…

Hermione se puso en blanco ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba quedando en ridículo. Le estaba reclamando algo que en realidad ni siquiera ella entendía. Ron volvía a hablar, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. El corazón se le contrajo. Era muy simple, no podía hacer nada. En aquella realidad no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

- … no sé qué pretendes. No molestes y vete, Hermione - le escuchó decir. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Ron… - se colgó de su cuello, besándolo, sin querer ni poder evitarlo.

Sintió cómo la empujaba. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y las lágrimas que comenzaban a anegar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? - hizo una mueca de asco - Nosotros no somos amigos… nada. Yo quiero a Lavender.

- No…

- ¿No? - sonrió de una manera que Hermione nunca había visto, estaba siendo cruel - Sólo le pertenezco a ella. Nunca te querré a ti…

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente y se quedó inmóvil. No se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón le dificultaban respirar con normalidad. Tenía esa desagradable sensación que aparece luego de cualquier pesadilla. Sintiéndose una cobarde, colocó las manos en su pecho, asustada por la fuerza de sus palpitaciones. Giró la cabeza a su lado izquierdo respirando una bocanada renovadora de aire luego de ver a Ron tendido junto a ella. Se giró por completo para quedar frente a él, nunca se había alegrado tanto al oír sus sonoros ronquidos. Él, luego de percibir su movimiento, levantó levemente la cabeza y sonrió. Atinó a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, pero enseguida abrió los ojos, habiendo percibido la mirada de Hermione. Le bastó abrir los ojos y echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Vio en la mirada de su esposa una extraña expresión, que en ese instante no supo descifrar. Era una mezcla de tristeza y letargo… ¿era miedo?

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le preguntó con la voz medio adormecida.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró con más intensidad. Se incorporó también, lentamente contrayendo su cuerpo, y desvió su mirada dejándola extraviada en un punto fijo de la habitación, evitando cruzarse con la de Ron.

Sentía que sus labios se movían, pero las palabras salían de su boca. Negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

- Hermione…

- He tenido… una pesadilla - balbuceó como si cada palabra le doliera.

- Cariño, ya pasó - la abrazó dulcemente - ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Ron se separó de ella para poder ver su rostro, llevándose una sorpresa al ver sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Cariño…

- ¡Perdóname! - soltó Hermione - ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Perdóname!

Ron se sentó en la cama y miró atónito a su esposa.

- Yo sé que he estado muy atareada en el Ministerio, que debería pasar más tiempo contigo, que he estado muy nerviosa ¡He estado histérica! No debí… no debí ¡Oh, Ron, lo siento tanto! Sé que tienes razón. Anoche me comporté mal contigo. Tú eres demasiado bueno conmigo, y también sé que Lavender…

- ¿Lavender? - la cortó frunciendo el ceño - Hermione ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

- Es que yo soñé que tú… que tú y ella…

- ¿Que yo y ella qué? No puedo creer que…

- Que estaban juntos, y que estaban bien, y tú - Hermione soltó un amargo llanto - tú la amabas…

Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Amor… - Ron no sabía cómo hacerse entender - no sé qué es lo que has soñado, pero… me resulta extraño hablar de esto, además sucedió hace tanto tiempo… yo… - hizo una pausa - sabes que nunca la amé… Hermione yo… - la castaña lo miró ya más tranquila.

Ron siempre había tenido esa dificultad para expresar lo que sentía, a pesar de los años juntos. Tras varios intentos frustrados de empezar una frase, levantó la vista y chocó de lleno con los ojos de Hermione, su esposa… su mujer. Se dio plena cuenta del punto al que había llegado su vida.

Vio sentada frente a él a la niña con la que había reñido desde el primer momento, y a la que había empezado a amar sin saberlo ni querer admitirlo; la única que creyó imposible, la que nunca pensó que podía llegar a amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella. Se dejó inundar más por la magia de sus ojos, sintiéndose invadido por la enorme dicha de darse cuenta de que aquella mujer, ahora despeinada y con los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño y el llanto, había sido su único amor y ahora despertaba cada día a su lado, era la que se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Se le hinchaba el pecho al saber que ella había decidido pasar toda la vida a su lado.

- Hermione sabes que siempre he sido un cobarde… nunca he tenido el valor suficiente - empezó con calma - creí que… yo estuve con Lavender por pura idiotez, me arrepiento. Estaba celoso, despechado. Nunca tuve tanto miedo, te… perdía… me sentía un tonto sólo por imaginar que tú podrías fijarte en mi, era un cobarde, no quería admitirlo… te amaba - tomó aire, temblando por la intensidad de lo que quería decir - Te amaba estricta, obsesiva, estructurada y hasta histérica, nunca imaginé a mi lado a otra mujer que no fueras tú, me encantan esas cosas de ti, y verte cada día al despertar es algo que… no puedo explicar lo que siento cada vez que me sonríes, que te enfadas… ¡me encantas cuando te enfadas! Cada vez que me besas siento que no necesito nada más y te elegí para siempre desde siempre - tomó una de sus manos - eras la mujer con la que quiero estar por el resto de mi vida, la madre que quiero para mis hijos - sonrió ampliamente - ¡Quiero que tengamos hijos lo más pronto posible! Te amo, Hermione.

Hermione había escuchado sus palabras sin moverse, pero a medida que Ron avanzaba con lo que decía un calor iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo inundándole el corazón de felicidad. Al oír que deseaba que fuera la madre de sus hijos, por más obvio que sonara, sintió que ni el pleito de la noche anterior ni la maldita pesadilla tenían sentido. Todo aquel oscuro pasado se disipaba y sólo quedaban ella y Ron. Sintió que desde siempre habían estado predestinados, eran complementos perfectos. Más allá de las diferencias, no podían respirar el uno sin el otro. Y así sería siempre.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos, y sonrió. Él la miraba como si ella fuera la única en el universo, amaba eso, lo amaba con el alma y nada ni nadie cambiaría las cosas.

- Yo también te amo, Ron - lo besó suavemente - eres celoso y gruñón, y te amo con locura, no existe otro hombre para mi - lo volvió a besar esta vez con más ansias - es para siempre.

- Si, es para siempre - respondió con su mirada de niño, maravillado y completamente enamorado.

Lo suyo iría mucho más allá de la vida misma. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eran simplemente perfectos.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. La idea era encerrar la relación de Ron y Hermione, dar a entender que el amor entre ellos era trascendente... esa era mi intención, dejar en claro (por más obvio que sea) que ellos dos estarían juntos a pesar de todo, para toda la vida._

_Fue un gusto hacer este fic... No puedo creer que ya se haya terminado, aunque haya tardado un montón. _

_Nos estamos viendo en algún otro._

_Gracias a _**_Mis Pequitas_**_, por revisarlo horas antes a que lo subiera =D_

_Saludos y éxitos,_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Sz**_


End file.
